


Lost in you

by Archer_Roux



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Delusions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Archer_Roux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just had walked into a clearly obvious trap after breaking his heart. This was so like her! Lost in her own little world, unaware of her own surroundings.</p><p>She couldn't let him burn in the heat her own flame, no matter how deeply she desired to sink into their combined passion. She had loved and lost once before. This time had been different but still he had a mission, a destiny to fulfill. London needed him more she dared to need him.</p><p>The day Katherine Blythe met the Frye twins, everything changed. Her world spun on it's axis and she was lost, caught between Assassins and Templars. Now her world has turned once more. She is trapped in a cell within the Asylum in Lambert, labelled criminally insane and no-one is coming to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hazy thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED

She sat there, slouched against the wall, locked away in this terrifying place. How long had it been now? She didn't know, time escaped her. It could have easily been an hour or even a day since someone had last entered her cell. However she did not know. She was struck in this prison, waiting for that heavy metal door to open once again. What happened when it did swing open was always the same, a small yet skittish doctor would enter with a guard flanking the man. They would then proceed to pick to her to the cot that was her bed, hold her down, never caring if they were bruising her.

All whilst the doctor administered his chosen cocktails of drugs. As quickly as they entered, they were gone, leaving her alone in the dark as the drugs ran their course, clawing through her veins, taking a hold of her as it stripped away another piece of her mind, another piece of her sanity.

Her wild eyes danced around the room before landing on the small window, high upon the wall opposite her. A twisted smile flickered across her lips as he was back. He always came back with the drugs. He couldn't leave her, not now.

"Darling, you know what I am, don't you?" He questioned, an single eyebrow lifted up, forever curious on how she would answer this time around. Just like the time before, she does not reply, she reclines lazily against the wall, smiling up at him. Her eyes wide but blank of any real emotion. Her expression would be considered loving, if not for the drugs rushing through her, taking effect. Her seated position was terribly awkward as she relaxed, she was slipping down the wall. There was no sign of discomfort as she fell deeper into the lull the drugs brought her.

A sigh escaped his lips, he shook his head. He should have know better than to except anything else. He had seen her go through this time and time again. 

"You know what they want from you, you know why they are doing this" He continued to speak, trying to make her see sense once more but he knew that was a loosing battle that he was fighting. He shook his head, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists tightly as they hung by his sides.

"You're here, that's all that matters" She started, her words hung heavy on her tongue. She was struggling to get them out before attempting to lift one of her hands, wanting nothing more than to reach him. Yet each time she failed, she couldn't move anything more than a finger, the rest of her arm felt a dead weight. A loud giggle escaped her lips at the very thought. It was terribly amusing for her. She was helpless in this moment but that didn't matter he was here with her. 

"I've stopped fighting them, it means I get to see you again" Her grin was almost lopsided, her eyes turning more and more glassy with every passing moment. She was trying to explain herself as best as she could. It was almost as if she justifying the very actions of her captors.

"I felt you die in my arms but now you're here with me again" It was if time had been wound backwards, the drugs had brought him back to her after all this time. It was if that horrific day had never happened yet wouldn't that mean that she wouldn't have met them?

The very image of his death flashed across her minds eye. No! Not again, she couldn't go through that again. Tears were threatening to break free, she was lost and confused within her own mind He couldn't stand seeing her like this. The past and presents was slowing melding into one.

One moment she was riding the high, lose in the pleasant buzz that numb every inch of her, in the very next moment she was relieving the past, namely his death. 

"Love, I'm only here because of these drugs. I'm not real and you need to let go of me as you have a second chance remember?" He was trying to get her to remember the twins. He was trying to reach out to her and dragging her back out of the haze and back into reality.

"Please remember, go back to when this all started" He was almost begging, there was nothing that he could do. It had to be her, she had bring herself from. 


	2. 1868 London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Katherine Blythe UPDATED

Katherine smiled softly, she dared to hope that today was going to be different than the days that come before. She sat up in her tiny bed that was more cot than anything else. She turned her head to gaze out of the small window to watch the people as they passed by on the street below. It fascinated her; Katherine could watch them for hours, wondering on where they were headed and what they could possibly be up on a fine day as this one. There wasn't time for that this morning; she needed to try to plan out her day in order to get all her chores, tasks and errands fitted in before the sunset. She yawned, still half asleep but still it was time to start her day.

She was Katherine Blythe, the youngest and only daughter of the recently windowed Mr Thomas Blythe, a tailor by trade. He had married young and against his parents’ wishes to woman that wasn't considered respectable in their social circles. He loved her greatly and her death still tore at his heart, it was plain to see every time she clapped eyes upon her father's face. It was if he had suddenly aged overnight, he looked haggard and fatigued, leaving most of unimportant, daily tasks to her. Her father was such a kind and caring man who would make time for anyone unlike her older brother Matthew, who was five years her senior. He was the complete opposite to their father.

The man was rough around the edges, crude simply for the sake of it and grew louder especially when intoxicated. This would usually be at the most unsightly times of the morning, after coming home from the pub or a fight or two. It hadn't always been this way but for the past three years it had been, since Matthew had joined that god awful gang, the Blighters and since their mother Lily had passed. She could remember a time when Matthew was nothing short of a gentleman who worked alongside their father learning a trade. He had abandoned that path the day he had strayed from his path and joined that god awful group of thugs and brutes.

She pushed the thick quilt off of her, shaking her head at the thoughts of brother who by now would be passed out, snoring his head off in his room in the attic, directly above her room. She could not but hear the dreadful racket he made, it was so very loud. Thankfully this meant that he would likely not be seen until the late into the afternoon, where he would rise like a bear with a sore head with everyone around he walking on eggshells as anything could set off his infamously short temper. Katherine promised herself that she would make a tremendous effort to avoid him once he did make himself known, she was in too much of a good mood to have it spoiled as he often would did with a few well-chosen yet extremely vile and hurtful words.

This would not do, she couldn't just sit in bed all morning and daydream especially when there was much to be done. In between chores and helping her father in his shop Katherine knew that she would be kept busy well in the afternoon. This is what she wanted, to be keep busy, well for today at least. For now this kind of life where she was forever rushed off her feet, flitting between home and her father's shop, it suit her fine and dandy but there would come a time where she would want more. She would want the dream that she held tightly onto, that she had buried for the sake of her father. One day she might seek it out again. Until that Katherine would be happy, skating through life.

* * *

At the same time, the Frye twins were on their way to London, Jacob had convinced his sister, the normally levelled headed and grounded Evie to make an impulsive decision that would change the course of their lives, taking them in an entirely different direction. For soon Fate would provide a moment that Katherine would and could not ever see coming. It would change her mundane life that she simply drifted up until now. London would never be the same again once the Frye twins started to shake up all levels of society from the bottom up, aiming straight for the top. Aiming for Crawford Starrick.

Evie lent against the window, watching the world rush past her, thinking on the opportunities that London could provide whilst her brother Jacob dozing in the seat next to her without a care in the world. 'Typical Jacob' Eve thought, softly laughing to herself. Her twin would never change, still London was waiting for them, for the Frye twins to arrive and change things for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, hopefully the next will be longer


	3. Remembering

Katherine continued to succumbing to the drugs; she was slipping deeper into her hallucinations as he was being more lucid, more solid as if he was truly coming back to life. No longer was he lurking upon the window ledge, high above her. No he was now standing only a few hundred meters in front of her. She could almost reach out and touch him but every time she attempted to move, she was overcome by a light headed feeling and her body was refusing from move from her spot against the wall. 

A weary, wide smile spread across her lips, it was all she was presently capable of doing expect for the odd sentence of two now that the drugs were in full effect. Katherine was lay there, listen to his every word, bask in the almost luminescence glow that seemed to radiate from him when he was just that close.

He sighed, knowing exactly what was happening to her. He always did as each time would play out exactly like the time before. “Darling, do you remember the first time you meet the Frye Twins?” He prodded with the loaded question; he knew that she knew and remember that moment. In her lucid moments she would mutter to herself about the twins. How much she missed them, both of them. For Jacob and Evie had become part of her world, they were flame that she; the moth had been easily drawn to even if it hadn’t started out so well. “They are never far from your thoughts, nor your dreams”

It had not been plain sailing, far from it. Their friendship had been built up gradually, trust had come first. Now that had been difficult for all of them. “I know that you do, for you dream about it” He spoke once more, taking a single step forward, closer to her. His eyes fixed upon her face, almost daring her to speak, to fight against the drugs, against her very imprisonment.

“You dream about them every night, reliving every moment that you have spent with so far” For a moment, her expression alter, his words had hit home. It was almost as if she was answering him. It was as almost if she was saying “I know but they think I have betrayed them, they don’t know I’m here. No-one does and all I have left is you, a piece of my past standing before me until the drugs wear off that is”

“Love…”He started, yet the words that would follow escaped him. He opened his mouth then shut it once again. Katherine thought he looked like a fish whenever he would do that. It was something he would often do when either lost in thought or simply didn’t know what to say. He was a funny little man sometimes.

She thought on his words, thinking about the first time that she had encountered Jacob and Evie, those infamous twins. She had heard the name Frye mixed within her brother’s drunken ramblings when he had finally found his way home each and every night. It started around three months after Matthew’s most recent encounter with their father. Normally their fights would not escalate above raised voices but every now and then, they would come to blows. Neither of them would walk unscathed but Matthew would come out worse. His eye would be black, his lip swollen and his nose had been broken. Thomas Blythe’s temper was as short as his son’s but twice as explosive.

It had been Matthew’s association with the Blighters and one Mr Cletus Strain that had led Jacob Frye to their doorstep one particular night. Matthew was always such trouble but that encounter; looking back upon it she was grateful of how her brother had behaved. He had started her down this path. How strange fate could be. Matthew had been the agent of fate that kicked started this all. If only that he known what he would start for her.

"Do you recall how you found your way here" He inquired, triggering her memory once more.


	4. Night stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene for the first encounter of Katherine and Jacob

Katherine was exhausted between what seemed like endless errands for her father and checking that their little household was running smoothly, she was unsure of how she was still standing. The servants that they did employ were few and often went unseen. They were a help that she wished she didn’t need to rely on but of late she was more often than not. Their housekeeper Mrs King always tried to run the household like clockwork.

Katherine found her stern approach and traditionalist values at times, difficult and almost hard to swallow. The world was slowly changing around them and Mrs King was struck in the past, refusing to move forward. Who knew what would come next? Katherine was curious about the potential future that lay ahead. She knew where her future likely lay, in the palm of her father’s hand but the question of when was still unknown and often on the tip of her tongue.

Who she would marry, now that had never been her decision to make, her father had been clear about that. She had come close once to leaving her father’s home as someone’s wife but that hadn’t ended well. She would rather not linger on such dark, gloomy thoughts as she prepared for bed.

* * *

Whilst Katherine carried out her nightly routine, Jacob Frye made his way across the rooftops, jumping from chimney pot to chimney pot. Frown upon his face as he thought over his intentions for that night. He needed to deal with Matthew Blythe, that blast fool who just happened to be Cletus Strain’s right hand man. He was wanted for questioning by one Sergeant Frederick Abberline for several disappearances of local women who had displeased his friend. This had been the information he had been given by the policeman when he had approached him with this bounty.

Thankfully Frederick had passed over Matthew's known haunts which he had watched by various Rooks. They had reported back to him but not with the news he had wanted. The man in question was in the wind. He had not been seen in the past few days. There was one place left to look and that was where he was headed. Evie would likely not approve of his course of action, probably quote father in the process. This was his target to find, his goal to follow to end. Blythe was step on the ladder that led to Strain and ultimately the control of Lambeth. One by one he would conquer the boroughs of London but first he had focus on the mission at hand.

Jacob stared down at the moderate townhouse. From his vantage point, he took note of the possible entry points, there weren't many options. Too many closed windows, to break through would alert the occupations of his presence, which would defeat the purpose of this little mission. He was no master of stealth now that was Evie. He would find a way in and reach his target before the nights end.

* * *

Katherine left a sharp, high pitched laugh past through her lips. Her nameless, specter like companion flinched. She could see that night as clear as day, as if it was happening right that second. He was losing her again, the drugs were adding to her descent into madness. They were shaping her into someone that he was struggling to recognize. He was starting to wonder if they would be able to salvage her from the ruins of her soul. He desperately hoped that it would be possible.

He was going through the ringer, changing through the tide wave of emotion that would course through his body if you could call it that. His form was slowly shifting, as she did from the past to the present and soon enough he wouldn’t be here anymore, another would replace him. It was the vicious circle created by the drugs as they rushed through Katherine’s veins, being pumped into her mind fuelling these delusions that he had been born from.

Her eyes had glazed over. No longer were focused upon his shifting form but they were now fixed upon the corner opposite her. This was a sign that his time was almost up, the sand in his hourglass was running out. There would be no pain, he would simply cease to be and his replacement would stand in his shoes until their time was up. It was cycle that the drugs took until they ran their course and her moment of clarity came.

In that clarity, the doctors would appear once more but they never came in alone. There would always be one that held back, watching until the first of the cocktail of drug that were injected into her system against her will. However each time they had repeated the process, she hadn’t been resisting as much. She was giving into the injections, coming to accept the drugs and the verbal abuse that followed when she was sloppily answering their questions. The information that was slipping from her lips wasn’t useful to their cause but it didn’t stop the barrage of demands on the Frye twins and their circle of allies.

A sliver of Katherine was there, protecting Jacob and Evie. The fire might have died from behind her eyes but it was still burning strong within her heart. The loyalty to the cause was still there, it was hanging by a string that refused to break.

They might have broken her will to fight the itch that came before every new dose that was pumped into her now weakened flesh. He wondered how long before they broke through and crushed her spirit too? Time was not on her side, it was rushing past her without any thought for her future or potentially a lack of one depending on her kidnapper’s choices over the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated note: It's been edited and is now longer than before :)


	5. Dead nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katherine meet Jacob

Katherine knelt next to her bed, her hands closed in pray. Her head bowed as the familiar old words that she memorized as a child slipped from between her rosy lips. This was last part of her nightly routine. Her faith was the only thing that was truly hers. No material possession mattered as much as her mother's cross that hung proudly against her chest beneath her modest nightgown.

She had politely refused the one that she been presented by her father a few weeks prior, this one was familiar and comfortable but kept her modesty veiled beneath the fabric where it belonged. Her mother had often spoken in what seemed like verses on modesty, on virtue and what expected of her. It was engraved upon her heart since her mother's untimely passing.

In this moment, she felt at peace with all the chaos brought in by her brother each and every night. Things were moving too quickly for her to keep up with. These quiet moments she cherished more than anything. It was when she could finally relax from all that surrounded her on what seemed like a daily basis. There were times, often in the dead of the night when she wished and prayed that this was but a dream and her brother wasn't a wanton thug, brawling with anyone who dared look at him.

She wished that her mother was still amongst the living, she wouldn't have let this happen. She wouldn't have allow their lives to go this way. Life was never fair.

* * *

 One single window on the first floor was cracked open, this was perfect. It was a way in for Jacob, he had circled the building several times as he scouted out his options, checking then rechecking. The house was silent, no lights shining from within that he could see from his vantage point. It was time to make his move and enter the townhouse. The gap between the two buildings was minimal, easy enough for the assassin. Jacob rushed forward, leaping from one building to the other, landing rather smoothly.

He swiftly moved across the roof under he reached the edge and then with a few well jumps down, his feet were firmly planted upon the ledge of the window he was going to use as his entry point. Jacob placed his gloved hands on the partially opened window before pushing it as far as it would go. With two steps he was inside the home. It was time to find his target.

Stealth would be necessary when searching the house, he didn't want to be discovered. Jacob would not admit it but this was one of the few times that he wished he had listened to his father's lessons more closely. Evie would love to hear him say that, well that was never going to happen. One foot in front of the other, he started to stalk through the hallway, all the time checking his surroundings. His hidden blade ready to strike as he turned the first corner. So far so good, his steps were not completely silent but close enough that it would not alert anyone of his presence.

'Right, it was time to start search rooms' He thought, knowing that his target, this Matthew could possible be in any one of these rooms, hopefully still awake. He needed information on Cletus, the other ghost in the wind. Jacob stopped in front of a closed door, he tried the handle.

Success! It was unlocked. This was going to be easier than he initially thought. Jacob turned the handle before pushing the door open, he was greeted by nothing but darkness. Upon crossing the threshold, his eyes took in his surrounding, there was a bed pressed against the furthest wall with a body lost in their dreams. He could not see a face, they were facing away from him. He would need to take a closer look.

* * *

Katherine's eyes slowly opened. Her head turned away from the window, softly yawning. In a flash, there was a hand over her mouth. What was going on! She started to panic. She had no enemies, she had no idea who this person was. She had no time to think on the who and why. "Shh sweetheart" Her assailant spoke, she didn't recognise the voice. Tears were prickling in her eyes, what did this person want with her? Were they here to hurt her because of Matthew? Were they going to force themselves on her? She hoped not but Katherine was certain that she would scream if they tried.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Jacob was trying to take control of the situation. This was something he didn't need for her to start screaming down the house, now that would complicate his plan. "I'll remove my hand, don't scream" He started, his tone was steady but commanding "Do you understand?" Katherine gently nodded her head, answering him. 'Yes'.

Jacob pulled his hand away, uncovering her mouth. "Now where's Matthew?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter 
> 
> Jacob and Katherine have briefly met :)


End file.
